The long-term objective of the proposed training program is the strengthening of aging research by training pre- and postdoctoral level students to high levels of expertise in both the substance and methods of studying aging from a social and behavioral science perspective. The resulting benefits include the development of a better understanding of the aging process in relation to health, health practices, adaptation to changing capacities, and social interaction. This objective will be attained by a thorough and comprehensive program of training that includes: (1) formal course work; (2) apprenticeship on ongoing research projects; (3) formal participation in research meetings and colloquia; and (4) participation in specialized, technical workshops and practica aimed at developing quantitative skills. In addition to a substantive focus on aging issues, the training program will emphasize measurement and change representation, research design and implementation, and quantitative modeling and data analysis.